


Bucky, meet Redwing

by Buckysaur



Series: Bucky's Life as a Recovering Weapon [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animals, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, Developing Relationship, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Redwing Deserves to be Petted, Redwing Is An Excellent Therapy Bird, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, references to trauma, set at ???? point in time sOMEWHERE after the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysaur/pseuds/Buckysaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So when you said you had a pet... I thought you were talking about a <i>real</i> animal."</p><p>For the prompt: buckysam, pet bird</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky, meet Redwing

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: http://buckysam.tumblr.com/post/144743034244/

“So when you said you had a pet…” Bucky shoots Sam a questioning sideways look.

“Yeah?” Sam crosses his arms over his chest and raises a challenging eyebrow at him.

“I thought you were talking about a _real_ animal.”

Sam’s eyes narrow. “Says the guy with the metal arm. Redwing is real. And _cute_. Admit it.”

Bucky’s eyes narrow in return, but then widen in surprise when Sam reaches out and actually _pets_ the hovering drone. It bobs in the air under the weight of his hand, and makes an honest-to-god beeping noise. It sounds pleased, somehow.

“It’s a robot.”

“It’s an _amazing_ robot. C’mon, pet him.”

Bucky does not to ridiculous things like pet robots that clearly have no feelings and cannot appreciate being petted. That’s just _silly_.

But Bucky, most of all, does not do ridiculous things like disappoint Sam Wilson.

He pets the bird. What surprises him, is that it feels warm to the touch, and it’s vibrating just slightly with the buzz of its thrusters. It has an _alive_ quality to it that Bucky had never expected.

Suddenly, the comparison to his arm doesn’t feel so silly anymore. After all, he’s slowly grown to accept it as part of him, and has been working very hard on trying not to consider himself any less human just because he has it.

Maybe he should grant the little pet drone the same courtesy.

He doesn’t realise he’s smiling until there’s a camera click to his right, followed by Sam giggling. Bucky glares at him. (But doesn’t stop petting Redwing. It’s nice. He’s _warm_ and _buzzing_ and seems to enjoy Bucky’s proximity – something he’s grown to value.) “Are you taking pictures of me?”

“For the family photo album,” Sam explains with a wink, flashing Bucky his phone screen, and – okay. No one can _ever_ see that photo. But mostly Bucky is shocked by how not-unhappy he looks in it. How calm. He hasn’t felt calm in years. (Except maybe now he does.)

“Don’t show the others,” he grumbles.

Sam’s phone buzzes. “Steve likes the picture.”

“I hate you.” But Bucky smiles at him.

“I hate you too.” But Sam is smiling back. “So, have you ever thought about getting a therapy bird?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, let me know what you thought in a comment :D 
> 
> Prompts are also always welcome <3


End file.
